dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiverse
The Multiverse consisted of multiple versions of the universe existing in the same physical space, but separated from each other by their vibrational resonances. The Multiverse was destroyed by the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Official Name: Multiverse Nicknames: Omniverse Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Elseworlds __TOC__ Location Details Universe: Pre-Crisis Identity: The existence of this location is unknown to the general populace of any one particular planet. History In the Beginning Krona was a member of the ancient race of powerful, blue-skinned humanoid immortals from the planet Maltus (they would later relocate to Oa and style themselves the Guardians of the Universe). He was a scientist obsessed with observing the creation of the universe, despite an Oan legend that said discovering that secret would cause a great calamity. Krona created a machine that allowed him to see into the moment of creation. Somehow, his experiment disrupted the process of creation, with terrible consequences -- it caused the creation of not a single universe, but the generation of an infinite number of universes. Flash of Two Worlds From the perspective of the Earth-One Universe, the first travel to another parallel universe occured when The Flash (Barry Allen) accidently changed his vibrational frequency to match that of Earth-Two, where he met Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash. That meeting resulted in years of interaction between the original super-hero team, The Justice Society of America, and their younger Earth-One counterparts, The Justice League of America. As Barry Allen was the first traveller, the honor of naming the two earths fell to him - his universe's Earth was called Earth-One, Jay Garrick's became Earth-Two. As noted years later by the elder Superman, they (the JSA) were too polite to mention that they were around first Infinite Crisis #? - full citation needed. Over the years, various other Earths (i.e. an Earth part of another parallel universe) were visited by super-heroes (and villains). The End of All Things The Multiverse was destroyed by the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Characteristics Area/Dimensions: Infinite Where in the World? The Multiverse consisted of multiple versions of the universe existing in the same physical space, but separated from each other by their vibrational resonances. As Allen explained to Garrick in their first meeting: "..I vibrated so fast -- I tore a gap in the vibratory shields separating our worlds! As you know -- two objects can occupy the same space and time -- if they vibrate at different speeds! My theory is, both Earths were created at the same time in two quite similar universes! They vibrate differently -- which keeps them apart! Life, customs -- even languages -- evoloved on your earth almost exactly as they did on my Earth! Destiny must have decreed there'd be a Flash -- on each Earth!" The Flash #123, "Flash of Two Worlds", September 1961, by Gardner Fox. Passage of Time The JSA and JLA would get together once a year when the temporal matrices of the two universes were at their closest point, using a dimensional transporter Justice League of America #123, "Where on Earth Am I?", October 1975, by Cary Bates and Elliot S! Maggin.. As Batman once explained about the differences between Earth-One and Earth-Two: "This Earth (Earth-Two) rotates at a slower speed -- time passes less quickly than on our Earth!" Green Arrow added: "The idea is that Earth-Two is about twenty years behind because of some time flux." Justice League of America #123, "Where on Earth Am I?", October 1975, by Cary Bates and Elliot S! Maggin. Miscellaneous Although a series of parallell universes, the universes were often referenced based on the Earth they contained (Earth-One, Earth-Two, etc.) by humans. Known planets throughout the Multiverse See also Planets *Earth *Earth-One *Earth-Two *Earth-Three *Earth-Four *Earth-Twelve *Earth-A *Earth-C *Earth-D *Earth-S *Earth-X *Earth-Prime *Htrae *Krypton (Golden Age) *Krypton (Silver Age) *Krypton (Modern Age) *Krypton-Prime *Oa *Qward *Rann *Thanagar Notes * No special notes. Trivia Recommended Readings *Green Lantern (Volume 2) *Crisis on Infinite Earths *Infinite Crisis Related Articles *Antimatter Universe *Elseworlds External Links *''Multiverse article at Wikipedia'' Footnotes References * Crisis on Infinite Earths ---- Category:Destroyed Realities